Béarn
Béarn is the capital of Cranaeia.. With a population of 5.8 million people, Béarn is the largest city in Cranaeia. Béarn has a temperate seasonal climate. Almost a third of the city's area is composed of forests, parks, gardens, rivers and lakes. Béarn is a global city with venues for culture, politics, media, and science. The economy of Béarn is based largely on high-tech firms and a growing service sector. The Metropolis is also a popular tourist destination in Pandos. The city of Béarn is home to world-known universities, museums, entertainment venues, and is known for hosting major sporting events. The city is also well known for its many festivals, diverse architecture, vibrant nightlife, and high quality of living. Geography Béarn is situated in northwestern Cranaeia, in a areas that is known primarily for its low-lying marshy flat topography. Cityscape Béarn is a city of diverse buildings and architecture. The City of Béarn is a very diverse city, with many venues. The Kaiserviertel or "Imperial Quarter" is located in the River Blauer and houses, the Imperial City Palace, home of the Cranaeian Emperor, the Nationalgalerie (the National Gallery of Cranaeia), the Luxuriösengarten a large public park, and Béarn Cathedral. The Lindenstraße is one of the most prominent addresses in Béarn, not to mention one of the main thoroughfares in the Cranaeian capital. The Lindenstraße is a tree-lined avenue running east to west from the Portiéri Gate to the Imperial City Palace, and is still to this day one of the most premier promenades in Béarn. Meanwhile the area in and around Böhmer Markt is home to the fashionable culture, Béarn is known for, including countless clothing outlets, clubs, bars, and galleries. The Prinzenallee is home to some of Béarn's most luxurious stores, including Beitz & Co., Bäumler, Dümmler, Eichinger & Fersen, Esser, Fährmann & Co., and Frauen Welt, . The Prinzenallee includes high-end shops, houses, hotels, and restaurants Art and culture Museums and art centres Béarn is considered one of the top destinations concerning art museums in Pandos. The city includes Bellevue Museum and the Nationalgalerie. The Bellevue Museum is a museum and art gallery that features some of the finest collections of Pandosian art from the 11th century to the early 19th century, based on the Cranaeian Imperial Collection. The collection currently comprises around 8,700 paintings, 1,200 sculptures, 5,435 prints, and around 8,000 drawings. The Imperial City Palace (Kaiserlichen StadtSchloss) is the official residence of Emperor Francis IV, but it is mainly used for official acts. The Palace is a baroque palace full of artwork and it is one of the largest Pandosian Royal palaces, characterized by its luxurious rooms and its rich collections of armor and weapons, pharmaceuticals, silverware, watches, paintings, tapestries, and others. Literature Béarn has been one of the great centers of Cranaeian literature for several centuries. Béarn is home to the Kaiserlich Deutsche Akademie, an important cultural institution dedicated to promoting the German language. The National Library of Cranaeia is the largest major public library in the empire of Cranaeia, containing over 26 million items, includng 15 million books, and other printed materials. category:Cranaeia